


Padawan

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After The Wrong Jedi, Anakin is lost and falling faster now, Angst, Force Visions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: A message from a breaking Master to his lost Padawan.Set just after TCW 'The Wrong Jedi' episode.





	Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know- I'm working on the next chapter for Safe and Sound, but I've been so busy lately and with the trip and everything... *sigh*. I'm trying. 
> 
> This had to be written, though. I wrote it for a very, very good friend of mine- @SnipsLuvsSkyguy-on Twitter <3
> 
> Enjoy! -Lyra

* * *

My Padawan.

I watched you walk away today, into a galaxy you've not been alone in yet. You weren't supposed to be alone-I was supposed to be with you, Snips. Always.

I almost followed you, did you know? I almost did the same.. But I couldn't bear to hurt my own Master like this, I couldn't just leave him alone in the fight.. I was a coward, and still am.

But you? I've never been prouder or more heartbroken in my life.

Force, I missed you the second you closed my fingers around your beads. I ran after you, Padawan.

I asked you to stay-why did you go? The better part of me-truly, it sounds like Obi-Wan-understands, Snips, it understands so much how hard it is to be a part of this Order, to give so much of yourself and get so little in return.. But the part of me that's attached-the part of me that loves you with all its being-is still screaming its loss, asking 'why, why' without receiving a response.

Everything's been screaming lately, Padawan. It's all beginning to go up in flames-I see it, you know, in my dreams.

The galaxy is unraveling faster now. The end is coming nearer-the Darkness is swallowing everything.

I'm going to break, Snips. I can feel myself splintering.

Something unforgivable is in my path, and I'm almost glad you're not here to see me fall... But Padawan, I need you.

I'm drowning in this chaotic Darkness-will you catch me?

I know you can't, though. No longer. It may be too late, you know, for me to ask.

I'm being swallowed, Padawan. Nothing is clear anymore.

I'm worried... I'm scared.

Snips, I'm alone.

I'm weak, and in my weakness, I feel it-Padawan, the Dark has never called so strongly before. I felt the fragile Balance within me shift as you walked down the steps.

I lost my grip on peace, Padawan, and I'm holding on with only my fingertips. One more push... I pray you don't see whatever happens next.

I wish.. But no. It's impossible, now. The future I thought we'd have-the future I dreamed-is just that, only a dream, Snips, a dream that couldn't be in this galaxy.

Perhaps, because of that, it is too late-too late, maybe, for both of us. All of us.

Force protect you, Padawan. Forget me, forget what we've done to you the best you can. Learn to be without me by your side, to live without my-our-selves at your shoulders.

Please. I know you'll make me proud. You always have.

Let me go now, my Padawan. It'll hurt less in the end.

I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I'm trying to hold on, but the rock is crumbling. I'm ready to fall, and I don't know where I'll stop.

My Padawan, my Snips- Be safe. Always.

May the Force be with you.


End file.
